The Native Americans for Community Action, Incorporated, a private non-profit organization proposes to establish an effective alcoholism research program to gain and understand the nature of drinking, the problems associated with drinking and the effectiveness of alcoholism among the Indians in order to develop techniques to combat the problem. As we all know, there are limited materials in education and on behavioral aspect on Indian alcoholism. Our long-range plan is to document the finding on behavioral aspects on Indian alcoholism. This proposal includes working with problems related to arrests of Indian males and females for alcohol related violations. It further proposes providing referral and supportive services to the families of Indian having difficulties with the law and with alcoholism.